The present invention relates to toys, and particularly to toys providing stimulation particularly for very small children.
A great variety of toys exist for children of all ages, and the sale of toys is a highly competitive business. The play as well as the educational values are important in the marketability of any particular toy. The play and educational values of the toy are often directly related to the stimulation it provides to the child. Particularly for very small children who are in the early stages of development, visual stimulation resulting from movable components as well as auditory stimulation such as bell sounds provide the motivation to the child to manually manipulate components of the toy to increase their manipulative abilities.
Consequently, new toys are constantly being developed to replace existing toys as those existing toys lose their novelty and appeal.